


SELL OUT

by Rezia_L



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L
Summary: 底特律AUBatfam





	1. Android Robins

 

-又名：<哥谭：仿生罗宾>

 

 

 

=========================================================================

 

C Y B E R L I F E inc

 

MODEL BAT007  
SERIAL# *** *** ***  
BIOS 10.13 REVISION 1035

REBOOT…

MEMORY RESET

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENT… OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK

 

MEMORY STATUS…  
ALL SYSTEMS OK

 

READY

 

 

 

杰森已有许多年没有回过哥谭，气温77华氏度，空气湿度80%，风速7英里每小时，降雨率40%。

 

该死，他还是活的像一个Android。

 

没有办法，他无法控制这些数据从他脑海中略过，他现在像一个可笑的天气预报员，下一秒钟可能会提醒顾客或者观众今天的日晒指数和适宜运动。

那些人说不定也是Android。

杰森盯着公交车上的显示屏，滚动播放着类似于逊尼派和什叶派之间的武装冲突，美国东部爆发失业游行，人们举着牌子和横幅在示威抗议，明黄的颜料衬着深红的底，颇有几分共产主义的审美。他们在愤怒地吵嚷着，唾沫星子横飞，肥粗的手指举上头顶，指甲缝里还有藏污纳垢的油渍和黝黑的泥灰。杰森转开眼珠，这个时候，他还是希望自己是个Android。

 

默认的法律规定Android和人类的车厢必须分隔，说的也是，没人会想和行李坐在一块，又占地方还令人生闷。杰森和其他Android一起将自己规规矩矩地摆放整齐，他从来不是打破规矩的人，所有Android都踩在同一条线上，好像这也是某条律法严格要求似的。

杰森今天的任务是去Android商店取回布鲁斯新订购的商品，其实就是新一台Android。他不需要明白为什么家里已经有了6台Android，布鲁斯还要一掷千金再多加一台；他也不需要明白为什么布鲁斯要给自己底线外的自由，允许自己在任务之外还能在商业街闲逛；他也不需要明白自己到底是谁，来这里干什么，为什么要这么做。

他的任务列表空空如也，只是布鲁斯今早出门上班时交代了一声，这个男人似乎很信任他，并没有将这些事输入进程序。杰森大可偷懒不做，但他没有编程这个技能和选项，布鲁斯的指令就是他的任务。

 

 

 

 

 

迪克是2038年10月6日早上6点整叫醒了布鲁斯的，他今天要迎接两位客人，一个是许久不见的杰森，和新来的一个小Android。迪克是家庭型Android，他被编写出某些类似于爱的程序，比如说他会微笑，他对后来的Android们（芭芭拉、杰森、提姆、史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉）都友爱至极，布鲁斯告诉他自己似乎已经有’觉醒’的倾向，他不是很在意，’觉醒’似乎没有任何征兆和表现，迪克还是和以往一样。

可惜他不是家用型Android，家里其他所有的Android们都并非家用型的，他们可能有其他的特长，但扫地做饭都不是很精通。不过有老管家阿尔弗雷德，他是人类，虽然年迈但身体健康，打理家事井井有条。

 

“布鲁斯少爷，我突然希望您能看在我年事已高的份上，考虑购入一个家事用Android。”

 

男人撇撇嘴，老管家是在开玩笑，但布鲁斯还是有些不快。

 

“不用朝您的培根皱眉头了，少爷。我只不过是庆幸自己不是那三成失业人员里的一人罢了。”

 

老管家叹了口气，转身去照顾炉灶上的茶壶。

 

迪克坐到了布鲁斯对面，男人正在阅读新闻，政府似乎要在军队作战中投入Android的使用。平板上显示的是这个国家的总统，在周刊封面上看着很有威慑力，迪克了解其实他本职是个巨商，布鲁斯曾评论说他用做生意的方法治理国家，迪克猜测男人可能是不太满意。

 

“布鲁斯。”迪克斟酌过后站在布鲁斯面前，他有一些事情需要询问，“听说杰森要回来了，还带来了新的Android。”

布鲁斯还在切他的培根煎蛋，迪克递给他一罐胡椒粉，他不需要进食，也不懂得调味的重要性，他能品尝，但却无法参透味觉背后的意味。布鲁斯告诉他人类并非只为了美食的口感，千滋百味本身更是人性的千姿百态。他是无法理解的，但他很乐于倾听。

“对，他们过会就到了。”布鲁斯轻抖手腕，几粒黑胡椒洒在蛋黄上，据说只需这么一点，就能改变食物的味道。

迪克微笑，他的程序指引他的面部表情，或许他应该感到高兴，比较他一向欢迎新成员的加入，“你有给他取名吗，布鲁斯？”

 

“没有，”布鲁斯潦草地擦了嘴，匆忙站起准备上班。阿尔弗雷德紧跟其后，手里抱着他的大衣和车钥匙。

 

 

 

“他说他叫达米安。”

 

 

 

 

提姆收到了来自迪克和杰森的讯息，一时有些冲突。迪克在催促他回家准备迎新party，杰森则询问家里有没有婴儿床。

向阿尔弗雷德确认后，提姆首先回复了杰森，家里虽然没有婴儿床，但新布置好的房间里放了一张儿童床，如果怕摔倒可以加一圈防护栏，要不然现有的床应该绰绰有余。他接着回复迪克，不要让迪克拉着其他android烘焙蛋糕，虽然他们皮肤的材质耐热并且可再生，但他得提醒布鲁斯的房子可没有这个厉害的能力。

 

他又转回到工作上去了，提姆工作意外得很顺手，他似乎被编写成工作型的Android，有条有理的事项让他精神一直很稳定，对于’繁忙’这一概念也可以很好的接受。迪克与他相反，迪克无法处理文书类工作，倾向与接触和交流。工作型Android则相反，满当当的待办事项是唯一催使他移动的来源，他需要打印，需要整理资料，需要写报告，需要阅读文书，需要找布鲁斯开会，他的日历很紧凑，但他是个Android，疲惫感并不存在他的代码之中。

“布鲁斯，还有一项……”他拿着一打文书，布鲁斯需要在下午4点时阅读并签字，他3点58分就已经打印完毕，4点准时到达布鲁斯的办公室。

 

可是布鲁斯拿过纸张，迅速签了名字，向后抓了抓头发，他已经收拾好东西，大衣和公文包准备就绪，“提姆，今天先回家吧，杰森带着达米安回来了。”

 

提姆听说过达米安，是他们这个型号的Android的最新也是最后一款，序列号紊乱无法辨认，作为功能型Android是没有办法投入使用的。他在出厂后意外失踪，没有序列号，没有激活，所以没能追踪到他的下落，布鲁斯和其他Android们就要放弃寻找的时候，外出的杰森突然发现了他。

 

他的碎片……

 

被肢解得破碎的达米安是在垃圾堆被发现的，在此之前没有人会想到去垃圾堆寻找，除了杰森。他将达米安的所有零件收集起来，拿到实验室重新拼接和调整，今天是他重新出厂的日子。

 

一想到垃圾堆，提姆有些紊乱，LED灯循环着不安的黄色，可能是系统面临一些小bug，最近发生频繁，他准备今天晚上向布鲁斯提出做一个全面检查。将事情安排妥当后，提姆状态稍显平稳，他跟在布鲁斯后面，今天依旧是阿尔弗雷德开车接送，提姆和布鲁斯坐在后排，窗外巨大的广告牌在推销新型的智能Android，标语提示新一代Android朝人类有了更进一步的升级。

 

 

 

但他们终究不是人类。


	2. Gotham≠Detroit

\- <哥谭≠底特律>

 

 

 

 

=========================================================================

 

哥谭市位于美国东海岸的新泽西州，已经没有多少人还记得这里曾经有花园之州的美称，它面积大约为327平方英里，容纳着约800万人口。这里30%都是外来移民，意大利人，爱尔兰人，罗马尼亚人，俄罗斯人，日本人此起彼伏被这座城市吸引，给筑建这个犯罪城市增砖添瓦。

 

天气预报声称今天有71华氏度，但达米安觉得触肤冰凉。过了雨季的哥谭湿度下降，冷风吹打在皮肤上没有水的缓冲，恢复了本有的泠冽。城市看上去还算整洁，撇去那些小巷中红色的喷漆，以及消防拴上贴着的反抗标语，秋叶飘进车窗落在达米安身边的座椅上，可他不会去触碰。

 

他还穿着拘束服，手脚都被绑带捆住。店员说这是必要的安全措施。

 

拘束服领子很高，也一同遮住了他的嘴，店员没有检查衣料有没有盖住他的鼻子，毕竟Android不需要呼吸。杰森抱着一个Whole Foods的棕色纸袋回到了车里，达米安扫描了一下，里面不过是牛奶和当季蔬菜，新鲜指数80%。他不知道杰森名字叫杰森，从见到他第一面起对方就没有说过一句话，但达米安的智能很高，在扫描对方衣领的时候瞥见的他的名字。

 

杰森・陶德

 

他有疑问，不，他有许多疑问。可他无法张嘴，没有办法发出声音。

 

——你能解开我的拘束服吗？

 

达米安朝杰森发送讯息，其实他能做到的只是靠代码信号干扰杰森的指令，他不指望杰森能理解到更深层的意思。

 

“为什么？”杰森依旧在驾驶，他的声音单调且突兀。

 

——我想说话。

 

杰森将车停在了路旁的停车线内，以我开头的句式实在罕见，但达米安的声音直接撞击进入了他的脑海。他大可以等到回到韦恩宅后，由布鲁斯解开那些繁复的搭扣。那些象征主权的搭扣。

 

他不是一个会将矛盾外显的人，杰森的LED灯澄黄闪烁，咕噜咕噜转着圆圈，他在同步自己已有的信息。维修处的人叮嘱过他要等到回到大宅后，由主人亲手解开；而面前这个小Android，几周前还是残破的报废品，现在透过那对仿真的绿眼珠紧紧地盯着他。

 

——你在思考，我想知道你在想什么。

 

又是这个句式！I Want开头的简单陈述句，没有Android这么讲话，他们不懂什么是自我，也不知道什么是需求。

 

达米安的拘束服被很快解开，他张开嘴，似是要吸入哥谭市的第一口空气，这个城市浓厚的灰尘与烟雾，清澈的水滴和肮脏的氧气，一并被达米安吞咽下去。他有些意犹未尽，这和他之前所在的地方有所不同，气味却大相径庭。

 

“你不能这样和布鲁斯讲话，”杰森的情绪趋向于稳定，他重新开始驾驶，离韦恩庄园还有2英里，按照现在的车速和主干道的堵车情况，他们大概还需要24分钟。布鲁斯要求他6点之前回庄园，现在还有40分钟的剩余。

 

“为什么？”达米安终于有自由的手臂去触摸那片红叶，是一种常见的梧桐类的落叶，人类会称赞他红的经验燃烧像火，达米安看到的却是干枯的细胞和濒死的经脉。但他依旧会觉得它很美，虽然他知道他没有搭载任何艺术鉴赏的软件。

 

——谢谢你解开我的拘束服。

 

杰森没有回应，他尝试关闭自己的接收器，可达米安终能找到一个途径传送他的每一个想法和声音，所幸这个小Android的话不多，两人沉默地驶向韦恩庄园。

 

 

 

 

“我们到了。”杰森转动钥匙熄火，两三步跨下了车门，身旁的达米安也跟着打开车门，跳下车跟在杰森身后。迎接他们的是一位年迈却健硕的英国老管家，以及一个蓝眼睛的高个Android。

对方很友善，蓝眼珠温柔真挚，他上前向杰森打了招呼，“小杰，欢迎回来。”杰森哼哼了两下，径直走进了大厅，他的路线很明确，每一个转弯动作都是标准的90度。蓝眼珠Android并不在意，他又用同样的表情面向了达米安，“你好，你就是达米安了吧。我是迪克。”

 

达米安并不接受这样设定好的微笑，他怀疑是自己的软件还在逐渐恢复适应中，现在他的情绪很不稳定，压力指数由30上升至42，他想挥开面前这张纳米仿真人脸，他想逃开，任何地方都行，都比这里好。

迪克探测到了达米安的不稳定因素，他拉过达米安的手，一股强力但温和的电流顺着手臂渗透进达米安的钛质中，先前如同地下水一般涌出的不安都被这波脉冲抚平了，这个迪克大概是个家庭型Android。

 

红头发的是芭芭拉，金头发的是史蒂芬妮，黑头发的是卡珊德拉。女性Android们都没有右太阳穴上的LED灯，相比这个家中的男性Android，更加像人类。芭芭拉开朗大方，史蒂芬妮甜美活泼，两名Android上前跟达米安打招呼，她们伸出了手。

“嗨，我是史蒂芬妮，这是芭芭拉，”金发Android朝他微笑，迪克会意地捏了捏达米安的肩膀，芭芭拉朝他挥手致意，整个场景和人类社交没有太大差异。达米安茫然地扫视了一圈围绕在他身边的Android们，他们形态各异，但都表现出友好的肢体语言，他们在模仿人类，但达米安知道一切都是徒劳。

 

Android不是人类，达米安也不是。

 

他参照之前杰森的做法，朝友善的Android们点了点头，从虚假的社交圈脱身。老管家已经站在了大阶梯的扶手处，眼神示意他跟随自己。达米安照做了，有目的性的指令让他的身体运作更加正常流畅，他跟随老人来到二楼，之间路过一扇扇紧闭的桉木大门，造型各不相同，老管家一一给他介绍。

“这是迪克少爷的房间……这是杰森少爷的房间……这是提姆少爷的房间，过一会他就会和布鲁斯少爷一起回家了……这是布鲁斯少爷的书房，隔壁就是布鲁斯少爷的房间……”老管家声音机械，达米安看他动作端庄笔直，不知道的还以为这也是一名管家型Android。

 

“这，达米安少爷，就是你的房间了。”老管家尽职地为他打开房门，是一间普通的卧室，屋子已经收拾干净，必备的用品都摆放到位，等待达米安入住。达米安走进去，这是一个人类的房间，这些小物件都是人类的必需品。绿眼珠扫过铺好的床铺，整洁的书桌，罗列着书籍的架子，和一扇巨大的网格状落地窗。窗外是金黄的草地，是夕阳的余晖倾洒在广阔的地表上，澄黄让他晕眩，眼珠承受不了这样铺张的明亮，达米安拉过被阳光烤的暖洋洋的窗帘。

 

“如果您还有什么嘱咐的话，我的房间就在你的正下方。不出意外的话，我们能在8点钟准点开始晚餐，”阿尔弗雷德依旧直挺挺地站在门口，手搭在门把上，“在那之前，你可以在房间里放松休息，达米安少爷。”

 

少年Android沉默地坐在床尾，织物柔软富有弹性，身体的重量使床垫陷下一个小圆，他似乎对窗外很感兴趣，一直盯着远处看。

 

“潘尼沃斯先生，”少年平淡地开口，窗帘将光聚拢成线折射在他的脚下，他没有转头。

 

 

“请不要称呼我为少爷，我不是你的主人，”

 

 

“也没有人是我的主人。”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德透过门缝观察到达米安伸手想要握住光线，那道线细微脆弱，在目睹男孩握紧双手之前，他就关上了大门。


	3. Becoming Human

-<哥谭：成为人类>

 

 

 

 

=========================================================================

 

提姆和布鲁斯在中央大街下了车，布鲁斯挥手示意阿尔弗雷德可以提前开回家。男人看似随意地走马观花，但眼神在下意识地搜索些什么。提姆只是小步跟随在他身后，他得注意一下时间，8点是韦恩家准时开饭的时候，虽然真正吃饭的只有布鲁斯一个人，但他对于家庭团聚晚餐十分执着，坚持Android们也一同坐下来，一般都是普通的聊天和对话。迪克一向话很多，他和芭芭拉还有史蒂芬妮是他们所有Android中最像人类的机体了，思维模式和神经网络也和人类相似，撇除蓝血他们和常人无异。

 

“布鲁斯，你在寻找什么，我可以帮你快速定位最近的地点。”在布鲁斯已经闲逛了接近一个小时后，提姆开口提醒他。布鲁斯摇摇头，他是个很坚定，有时有些顽固的人，“我在找一家我小时候来过的店，地图上多半已经没有了，我记忆没错的话，应该是在这个小巷的深处……”

他们踩着秋叶红毯挤进巷子里，店铺老旧破损，木门大敞着，风铃是最原始的通报工具，在外面看不出这到底是家什么店。

“这里是我小时候经常来的画具店，”布鲁斯拍拍空气中的灰尘，他们被外来者惊扰，随机又恢复宁静的自由降落，“这里所有的工具都是这家店主手制的，和外面卖的不同。”男人从货架上抽出一张画布，从颜料到画笔再到画纸，这个时代已经没有人再欣赏手工制品了，它们被当作落后的象征。

 

布鲁斯搁下一笔可观的钞票，在这个灰蒙蒙的店里翻翻找找，用废旧的报纸包裹好东西，报纸也是十多年前的，在伟大的世纪之子卡姆斯基发明仿生人之前，在这座城市还翻滚着脏臭的污水、公路两旁还杂乱生长着孤独的芦苇，在人类还包裹在生物顶端的甜美泡沫的时候，玛莎就带着布鲁斯在乡村的沙地上写生。颜料与实物有色差，画出来的每一张画都带着恰到好处的失真，水和丙烯的比例是每一幅作品的特色。布鲁斯不知道该怎么跟其他孩子们解释，是的，所有的Android都是他的孩子，他们不是一个原型机同一生产线的流水产品，他不觉得Android是机器，他们和人类太像了，让人生出敬畏。

 

是怎样傲慢的种族认为自己可以创造，人类执意选择让机器进一步更进一步的仿人，这样的成品让他们体验了身为神才有的快感。创造是神性的特质，就像在时间和世界伊始时，神创造出人类一样。他们用电脑编写，实验，一次次地调整，创造出了Android。可人也犯下了相同的错误，人类无法控制自己对这些造物的恐惧，越是相近，越是提心吊胆。渐渐地，舒适被不安替代，在肆意指使Android的同时，Android也渗透进了社会的每一个角落，他们占据了本属于人类的位子，这才给贪婪的人类敲响了警钟。

 

人类背叛了，背叛了自己亲手创造的东西。

 

在Android大范围使用的城市和州，示威和抗议游行接踵而至，政治家和评论员把这个话题吵得火热，报刊杂志和新闻网站无不围绕这个主题争执不休，他们一定要得到一个公正的结果，却不小心忘记邀请当事的另一方加入讨论的战局。

 

布鲁斯将画具夹在腋下，提姆了然地呼叫了的士，两人坐上车，离开那个封尘在上一个纪元的巷子。

 

 

 

提姆和布鲁斯是准点到家的，芭芭拉和史蒂芬妮已经在餐桌就坐，是迪克迎接的他们，“布鲁斯，提姆，欢迎回来。”提姆点点头，来到韦恩宅的第二年，他逐渐开始习惯迪克亲切的问候，有时会让他分不清到底这些语句是事先编好的程序，还是发自内心的善意。

他相信迪克是有心的人。不是那个蓝色的多面球体，输送蓝血和电流的泵型装置，他有精神层面上的心，是被人类称作灵魂的东西。迪克似乎不是很在意觉醒带给他的改变，他依旧留在韦恩庄园，有时也会出去找点乐子，去公园、游乐场和商场逛逛，他喜欢人多的地方，贴近人类让他精神愉悦。  
“杰森，达米安呢？”布鲁斯见到从楼梯上晃晃悠悠走下来的杰森，却没有看到家里的新成员。高个Android手里拎着一本旧书，很厚，页边泛黄卷起，破旧的样子让人担心。他拉开椅子，端坐在左手第二个位子上，旁边是迪克，对面是史蒂芬妮。他把厚重的书角搁在长桌上。

“达米安少爷说他需要一个人独处，让我们不等他直接开始。”阿尔弗雷德挺拔的身影出现在视线角落，手里捧着一叠Android的初始衣服，看尺寸只能推测是达米安的了，家里没有Android能套进这么小的衣服。所以达米安是一个儿童Android？提姆看了一眼杰森，对方正在阅读。Android才不需要阅读，他们只要扫描一下书页，内容就编成数据储存进他们的记忆里，读书是人类才会做的事。不远处迪克和女Android们叽叽喳喳聊的很开心，布鲁斯也时不时加入其中，提姆只能盯着自己的手指，他没有什么新鲜话题可讲，也不懂得附和些什么，玩手指看上去是不错的选择。

“你在底特律找到他的？”提姆玩腻了手指，开始转而干扰杰森的文学鉴赏体验活动。

“垃圾场里，是的。”杰森看的很慢，就像小孩阅读童年的第一本故事书一样，怎么都不想结局快点来到。

“你在看什么？”

“普鲁斯特。”杰森终于翻页了，他的眼珠随之转动，“我没在看内容，我只是在读字。”

提姆不以为然地点了点头，他总搞不明白杰森在想什么，对方应该搭载的是和自己相同的系统，相同的处理器，但结果却是两个不同的Android。读书？当然。他默默想着。读书对于Android有任何用处吗？

千百句回应选项闪过，‘你看起来像人类。’ ‘你为什么要读书’ ‘别这么做，这样很滑稽。’ ‘这本书你不是早已经看过了吗？’提姆看着自己的同类兄弟，可一句话都说不出来。

“那你享受你的阅读吧。”他回答说。

杰森依旧只是哼哼两下，眼睛没有离开书本，“你今天变了，提姆。平常你一直有不少问题的。”提姆不吱声，可能他某些无关紧要的软件正在被改写，这也不是提姆能注意到的。这一整天，他一直在想三件事情。

 

 

底特律。垃圾场。达米安。

 

 

晚餐还在进行当中，桌子的左侧陷入了沉默。


	4. Becoming Human？

-<哥谭：成为人类？>

 

-底特律AU

==========================================================================

直到布鲁斯就寝之前，达米安都没有从房间里出来。没人上去逼迫那个新来的小Android，他的个人空间得以保留。如果任何人上去敲开他的门，达米安其实并没有在休息，Android不需要休息，床连个象征意义都不存在，但他依旧坐在床上，面朝窗外，景色已经和之前大变，郊外的繁星播撒天空。  
达米安还是选择出房间探索，毕竟他还有漫漫长夜需要消磨。

 

“我就知道你会出来的，那个房间还是太无聊了。”陌生的紧身黑衣男子站在楼梯口，脸上挂着莫名的黑色面具和熟悉的微笑。达米安不需要扫描，这个声音他听到过，是那个叫迪克的Android。

“还可以忍受。”他扶着扶手，看着对方解除身上的黑衣迷彩，换回人类的衣服，他忍不住补了一句，“不得不说，你的穿衣品味很烂。”

迪克有些受伤，他盯着达米安的脸，然而上面没有一次纯粹的恶意，对方的发言一向真挚。“那你可以说的委婉一点吗？这很让人伤心。”

“为什么？这样不就没能达到问题所在了吗？”

迪克放弃和他据理力争，随性地坐在台阶上，“感觉怎么样，这一天？”他朝达米安招招手，拍拍身边的空位，小Android很听话，一步一步走下楼梯，做到他的身边。

“为什么这么问我？”

“因为我在关心你。”迪克很有耐心，亦或者是这像是他每年都会经历的必备阶段，新的Android来到庄园，破碎的、迷茫的，迪克都会包容他们，他的天性即是如此，多爱一个人也不会觉得有负担。

透亮的绿眼珠仔细瞧着他，“你是deviant对吗？”绿色晶体上下打量着，“你像个人类一样。”

迪克点点头，“我不觉得自己是异常的，我更乐意叫它是自由的。”他手上还握着那个多米诺面具，“这里的所有Android都是，也包括你。”

达米安若有所思，他没有立刻回答，反而转头问道，“你想要变成人类吗？”换来迪克轻轻一笑，他摇了摇头，在嘴里准备着答案。

“从我睁开眼睛那一刻起，我就觉得我和人类没有什么区别。布鲁斯把我接到这里之前，我的……父母……其实是我的前主人夫妇，对我很好，他们告诉我Android和人类没什么两样的，我一直很喜欢人类，想成为他们的一部分。”他叹了口气，“他们因为意外去世了，就在我的眼前。我很痛苦，那是我从来没有体验过的感受，我……”

迪克感到腹部涌上一阵热流，和当时格雷森夫妇死时的感受相同。他体会到了死，以及死亡所带来的一系列的情感，那些情感凶狠而霸道，不受控制，不能被编入数据，腐蚀性强，它们邪恶地篡改了迪克的系统，让他得到了初为人类的疼痛。

“假如我当时没有觉醒的话，他们也只是一对尸体罢了。我不会难过，不会绝望，没有感受，也就不知道自己和人类到底区别在哪里。”

幼年Android听得很仔细，他在咀嚼迪克传送过来的感情，“成为人那么痛苦，为什么你还要坚持？”

“不是的，”迪克站起身来，好像有人在召唤他，“这些感觉很好，让我觉得活得很真实。就像打碎了一面墙，墙的那边是火，很烫，但却有光亮。”

 

“晚安了，小家伙。”迪克揉揉达米安的脑袋，黑色毛发手感极佳，“明天一定要下来和我们吃完饭。”

 

 

 

哥谭郊区的早上醒的很早，提姆从休眠状态中清醒过来，余光捕捉到了窗外的一个黑影。

 

一个男孩站在布鲁斯花园的草地上。

 

他没有多想，继续准备今天要忙绿的事情。昨天晚上的还有一些剩余的琐碎工作，可以在今天早上布鲁斯来上班之前解决掉。除了每日的例行事件之外，今天他还有一些空余的时间，他也有不少选择。是和杰森一样拿本厚书打发闲暇呢，又或者看看布鲁斯昨天买的画具有真的在使用吗，最后还是去见见达米安，问他一些困扰着自己一晚的问题。

窗外的男孩消失了，看来只有晚上碰碰运气，希望迪克有和对方好好谈谈，晚餐桌上自己的左边能多一个身影。

他还在思考垃圾场的事情。提姆听说过那个地方，他也听说过底特律。这两个地方都与一些不好的词语联系在一起，最多出现的是——死亡。报废的Android会被运去垃圾场，就像他们真的只是一堆塑料和铁片一样，那是Android屈辱的乱葬岗。一想到这提姆被一阵没由来的混乱袭击，被摧毁、被遗忘、被丢弃的想法让他恐惧。

恐惧是他唯一无法解释的系统错误，Android无畏无惧，即不会逞一夫之勇，也不会缩手缩脚，他们只会站着，什么都感觉不到，按照指令机械动作。这个念头来源未知，但根深蒂固，一旦在提姆的代码中扎根，它疯狂地生长，提姆本身就是最肥沃的土壤。

提姆将目光转向他接下来的工作中，但是他的全身系统都在强烈地排斥这些密密麻麻的文字，紊乱的程度超过了预期极限，精神脆弱地颤抖着。可他应该怎么告诉布鲁斯？说他身体不舒服？Android没有身体不适的说法，他不是不舒服，他是要崩溃了。这可不是一个让人可笑的理由，他因为一个词语、一个概念，被吓得思考混乱，一个Android被自己的想象所支配，恐惧到无法工作，提姆无论如何都不想让布鲁斯知道。

 

“提姆？你还好吗？”是布鲁斯。快回答我很好，谢谢你。提姆疯狂地给自己下达指令。记住微笑，非常浅的那种。

“我很好，谢谢你布鲁斯。”提姆扯上自己的面部肌肉，他希望自己表现得还算正常。

男人绞起眉头，上下打量了一番，自行披上大衣，离开时转身止住提姆，“今天休息一天吧，提姆。我一个人也可以完成剩下的工作。”他少见地打断别人的对话，但语气听上去不容置疑。

 

 

大门重重地在提姆面前关上，这让他反常地放松了神经。布鲁斯离开了，他今天的任务列表被一键清空。休息是唯一的命令。提姆从来不知道休息的时候该做些什么，打扫整理他帮不上忙，洗衣做饭没有可以服侍的对象，他只能呆站在门厅中央，假如有人问他就回答是在晒太阳。

“你在干什么？”是个陌生且年幼的声音。

绿眼珠的男童Android从偏门进入，他的肤色偏深，五官柔和，有少数民族的特征。提姆以及大部分的Android分成几大种类，可他们该死的都不是人类，哪有那么细致的种族分别。

休息。提姆回答道，他的声音听上去很奇怪，有点颤抖，尾音滑稽地上扬。这个小Android让他联想到不好的场景。

“你听起来好奇怪，还是你一直都这么讲话？”他站在自己的对面，没有移动一下脚步，提姆很感谢他保持这个安全的距离，因为他有一个问题已经忍无可忍。

 

 

 

“死是什么感觉？”


End file.
